Toguz Kumalak (português)
Toguz Kumalak → Alemão, Inglês, Polaco, Turco. Toguz Kumalak ("nove pedras") é a designação Cazaque para este jogo de mancala também conhecido por Toguz Korgool ("nove bolas de fezes") no Quirguistão. O número 'nove' tem um especial significado nas crenças populares e na mitologia dos povos da Ásia Central. É considerado um número auspicioso. O Quirguistão, chegou a dividir o ano em 40 semanas (a cada semana correspondia uma das 40 tribos do Quirguistão) e cada semana compreendia nove dias. O jogo é praticado no Cazaquistão, Quirguistão, Tajiquistão, na República do Karakalpakstan, no Uzbequistão, Turquemenistão, entre o Quirguistão no nordeste da Afeganistão (Badakhchão), em algumas regiões da Rússia (Altay, Khakassia, Sakha, Tartaria, Tuva), nos minoritários cazaques no oeste da Mongólia (Bayan Ölgii) e no noroeste da China (perto de Urumchi na Dzungaria). Os jogos da família de Mancala atingiram a Ásia Central através da Rota da Seda e da disseminação do Islão. Um jogo intimamente relacionado designado por Piç foi descrito a partir da aldeia de Oguzkent, perto de Erzurum (Turquia). Isto demonstra que um precursor deste jogo já devia existir quando o povo Turco migrou da Ásia Central para Anatólia, no século XII. O mais antigo tabuleiro do jogo Toguz Kumalak é feito em pedra e é datado do século XVI. Muitos tabuleiros são tradicionalmente esculpidos em Madeira mas, actualmente, os tabuleiros são reproduzidos em plástico. O primeiro torneio em que participaram jogadores de todo o Cazaquistão foi realizado em Almaty, em 1948. Este torneio foi ganho por Shorman Otegenov, de Zhambyl. As regras do jogo Toguz Kumalak foram unificadas em 1949 e, de entre outros, destacam-se os nomes de Muchtar Avezov, Kalibek Kuanishbayev, Sh. Ibrayev. Antes dessa unificação muitas eram as variantes existentes. Duas dessas variantes, Bestemshi e Kozdatu, ainda são jogadas pelas crianças. Desde a queda da União Soviética, o jogo rapidamente ganhou popularidade na Ásia Central. Em 2004 foi fundada a Federação de Toguz Kumalak do Cazaquistão. Em 2008 foi criada a Federação Internacional de Toguz Kumalak. Existem regularmente campeonatos de Toguz Kumalak realizados no Cazaquistão, Quirguistão, Uzbequistão e na Rússia (Altay). O primeiro torneio fora da Ásia Central foi organizado em Agosto de 2006, na Olimpíada Minsports (MSO), em Londres, na Inglaterra. Esse torneio foi ganho por Aidos Seitzhanov, do Cazaquistão. Em 2007 foram realizados torneios em Istambul (Turquia), Praga (República Checa), Ohrid (Macedónia) e o segundo torneio na MSO, em Londres (Inglaterra). Um seminário sobre Toguz Kumalak foi promovido em Santiago de Cali, na Colômbia. O jogo foi utilizado pelo cientista informático K. Scott da Universidade do Alasca (Anchorage) para ensinar aos seus alunos a linguagem de programação JavaScript. Na Ásia Central, o jogo é promovido a desporto nacional. Apesar de, inicialmente, ser jogado apenas por homens, hoje, muitas mulheres são mestres. Existem também jogadores cegos que se notabilizaram como M. Kurmanbetov. O actual presidente da Federação Nacional de Toguz Kumalak do Cazaquistão, Alikhan Mukhamedjevich Baimenov, foi professor da faculdade de Mineração e Mecânica no ramo de Zhezkazgan no Instituto Politécnico de Motores e Transportes de Karaganda (1981-1992) e candidato a Presidente da República do Cazaquistão pelo partido Democrático «Ak Zhol». Estima-se que existem cerca de 10000 jogadores e organizou sozinho cerca de 200 formações oficiais. Regras Toguz Kumalak é jogado num tabuleiro que contém duas filas cada qual com nove buracos. Entre estas filas existem dois sulcos paralelos designados por kazan ("quente") no meio do tabuleiro para armazenar as capturas. Os jogadores dos seus kazan encontram-se na outra metade do tabuleiro. Os buracos são normalmente feitos de tal forma que é evidente se o seu verificar conteúdo é par ou ímpar. No início há nove bolas em cada um dos buracos, com excepção dos kazans, que ainda estão vazios. Os jogadores precisam de um total de 162 bolas. Posição Inicial No seu turno, o jogador retira todas as bolas de um dos seus buracos, que não seja o tuzdik (ver abaixo) e distribui-as no sentido anti-horário, uma a uma, nos buracos seguintes. A primeira bola deve ficar no buraco que acabou de ser esvaziado. No entanto, se o movimento começou de um buraco que contenha apenas uma bola, essa bola é colocada no próximo buraco. Se a última bola cair num buraco, no lado do adversário e se esse buraco tiver um número par de bolas, essas bolas são capturadas e armazenadas no kazan desse jogador. Se a última bola cair num buraco do adversário que tem então três bolas, esse buraco é marcado como a tuzdik ("lugar sagrado" em Cazaque; ou tuz em Quirguistão, que significa "sal"). Existem algumas restrições: * Um jogador só pode criar um tuzdik em cada jogo. * O último buraco do adversário (o seu nono buraco ou o buraco mais à direita) não pode ser transformado em um tuzdik. * Um tuzdik não pode ser formado se for simétrico ao do adversário (por exemplo, se o terceiro buraco do adversário é um tuzdik, então você não pode transformar o seu terceiro buraco em um tuzdik). É permitido fazer esse movimento mas não poderá criar um tuzdik. As bolas que caem dentro de um tuzdik são capturadas pelo seu proprietário. Ele pode transferir o seu conteúdo para a sua kazan, a qualquer momento. O jogo termina quando um jogador não consegue fazer um movimento, no seu turno, porque todos os buracos, do seu lado, que não sejam tuzdik, estão vazios. Quando o jogo termina, as restantes bolas, que ainda não estão no kazan ou no tuzdik são conquistadas pelo jogador em cujo lado do tabuleiro se encontram. O vencedor é o jogador que, no final do jogo, conquistou mais bolas no seu tuzdik e no seu kazan. Quando ambos os jogadores têm 81 bolas, o jogo está empatado. Um Jogo O jogo seguinte teve lugar em 2006 entre Nurlan Eleusiz (Kizilorda) e Serik Aktayev (Pavlodar) em Aktau, Kazakhstan. Eleusiz foi o vencedor do Grande Prémio do Cazaquistão em 2002 e Aktayev, o Campeão Cazaque, em 2004. O jogo terminou pouco depois de 17 movimentos e meio, tornando-se assim o mais curto jogo, ao nível de mestres, registado na história. N. Eleusiz (Kizilorda) - S. Aktayev (Pavlodar), Aktau (Cazaquistão), 2006: 1. 65 (10), 87 2. 55, 99 (12) 3. 34 (22), 35 (16) 4. 34!, 89 5. 91!!, 45 6. 48 (24), 92 7. 62 (38), 78?? (32) Melhor seria 7. ..., 91! (30) e depois 8. 91 (54), 78 (46). 8. 91 (54), 58 (forced) Aktayev não pode jogar 67 (50), porque Eleusiz iria contar com 9. 27X (57). 9. 15 (56) Eleusiz tem uma forte vantagem material e posicional. Aktayev desiste. Problema no Final do Jogo A partir de um jogo que teve lugar no Cazaquistão. Sul tem 7 pontos de vantagem mas ainda tem de vencer o jogo. É o Sul a mover. Notação: Os buracos estão numerados, de cada um dos lados, da esquerda para a direita (de 1 a 9). O primeiro número de um movimento indica o buraco que foi esvaziado, o segundo número indica o último buraco em que a bola foi deixada. Assim, o número 27 significa que o movimento teve início no Segundo buraco e que terminou no sétimo buraco. Um menos (-) significa que o jogador está a perder pontos por deixar cair a bola no tuzdik. Se o número de pontos alterar, o número real é dado pelos números que se encontram dentro do parêntesis. Variantes As crianças Kazaques jogam versões simplificadas do jogocom filas mais curtas e menos bolas. * Kozdatu (Қоздату) Tem sete buracos por fila, contendo cada buraco sete peças, no início. * Bestemshi (Бестемщі) tem cinco buracos por fila, cada buraco contém cinco peças (бес significa cinco) no início do jogo. Bestemshi é jogado sem tuzdik. Antes de 1949, existiam numerosas versões de Toguz Kumalak que continham outras regras em relação ao Toguz Kumalak moderno: * Alguns jogadores só capturam quando a última bola caiu num buraco com uma única bola. * Outros jogadores insistem que nenhuma bola deve ser deixada o buraco esvaziado. Termos Técnicos Muitas palavras e expressões específicas são usadas para descrever este jogo: Ligações Externas Web Sites Gerais *Web site Oficial da Federação do Toguz Kumalak do Cazaquistão (no Cazaque) *Blog Cazaque *Blog Russo *Blog Turco Jogadores *Web site de Alikhan M. Baimenov, Presidente da Federação de Toguz Kumalak, do Cazaque *Fotografia do Grande Mestre Internacional Serik Aktayev (à esquerda) e Maksat Shotayev (à direita) Torneios *Fotografia do torneio no Cazaquistão * Video do torneio de Toguz Kumalak em Pardubitz, 2010 *Video dos torneios de Toguz Kumalak e de Oware, em Pardubitz, 2008 Tabuleiros *Um tradicional tabuleiro de Toguz Kumalak, em Almaty, Cazaquistão Solução para o Problema no Final do Jogo Se 1. 68,-1 89 (72); 2. 67,-1 89 (73) 3. 92 (erro) 13; 4. 91 (80). Sul perde. Portanto, a solução passa por: 3. 81!! 13 (forçada); 4. 93 (80) 23; 5. 89 23; 6. 91 13; 7. 91 (82). Sul vence. Referências ;Aidarkulov, K.: Manas eposundagy eldy Oiundar: Ordo Zhana Toguz Korgool Oiundarynyn Tarykhyi Kelip Chyguu Maselisine Karata Ilimii-Populiarduu Makalalar. Bishkek (União Soviética) 1977. ;Aknazarov, S. & Shotayev, M.: Tañğajayaıp Toğızqumalaq. Turkistan (Cazaquistão) 2004. ;Akshorayev, A.: Toguz Kumalak: Kodeks i Klassifizirovanje Igri. Mektiep, Alma-Ata (União Soviética) 1979. ;Akshorayev, A.: Molodosti Drewnej Igri Toguz Kumalak. Taraz (Cazaquistão) 2000. ;Akshorayev, A. & Chunisbayev, N.: Toghiz Kumalak. Zhalin, Alma-Ata (União Soviética) 1983. ;Almashi, A.: Puteshestviye i septdze Azii. 1903. ;Amanzholov, S.: Toguz Kumalak. 1936. ;And, M.: Some Notes on Aspects and Functions of Turkish Folk Games. Na: The Journal of American Folklore 1979; 21: (1): 44-64. ;And, M.: Cocuk Oyunlarinin Kültürümüzde Yeri Ve Önemi. Na: Ulusal Kültür: Üc Ayhk Kültür Dergisi 1979 (4). ;Anônimo.: Togus kumalak: Das kasachische Schach. Na: Main-Post 3 de Janeiro 3, 2011. ;Anônimo.: Togyz Kumalak tournament held in Germany. Na: Tengri News 5 de Agosto, 2011. ;Anônimo.: Tatjana Kurz siegt im Blitzturnier. In: Main Post Na: 28 de Setembro, 2011. ;Árpád, B.: Togiz Kumalak. Na: Friss Újság (Satu Mare, Roménia) 5 de Novembro, 2004: 5. ;Cerrato, L.: Toguz Kumalak. Na: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 43 (Julho): 8. ;Çetin, İ.: Çüç. Na: Sivas Kültür-Sanat. (Sivas, Turquia) 1989; 4: 30-32 . ;Çetin, İ.: Kazakistan’da Nevruz. Na: Çetin, İ. Türk Dünyası Nevruz Ansiklopedisi. Atatürk Kültür Merkezi Başlanliği, Ankara (Turquia) 2004, 285-296. ;Dauletov, A. & Eleuov, F.: Toghiz kumalak: Oyni khakkinda bakhali. Na: Uztaz Zholy 3 de Decembro, 2005 (Nr. 49). ;Deledicq, A. & Popova, A.: Wari et Solo: Le Jeu de Calcul Africain. Cedic, Paris (França) 1977. ;Gering, R.: Zulkanaev: "Teilnahme ist Sieg!": Großer Erfolg bei der 1. DM im Togus Kumalak in Schweinfurt. Na: Olbrück Rundschau 2011 (Nr. 33): 61. ;Kartanbayev.: [http://www.toktom.kg/?comp=content&m_t=0&m_r=0&id_content=127 Toguz Korgool Version 3.5.]. Information Center "Toktom", Bishkek (Quirguistão) 2002. ;Kazinform.: New Togyz-kumalak. Na: Kazakhstanskaya Pravda 02/09/2002. ;Kaz OGIZ.: Toguz kumalak. Alma-Ata (União Soviética) 1943. ;Machatscheck, H.: Zug um Zug: Die Zauberwelt der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Alemanha / RDA) 1972, 146-147. ;Machatscheck, H.: Stein um Stein: Exotik der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Alemanha / RDA) 1984, 69 & 76-84. ;Omurzakov, D. & Musin, Y.: Kirgizkiye Narodnye Igry. Bishkek (União Soviética) 1973, 43-47. ;Orozobakov, T. & Chylymov, A.: Toguz korgool. Bishkek (Quirguistão), 1990. ;Pantusov, N.: Kirizkaja Igra Toguz Kumajak. Na: Izvestija Obscestva Arxeoligii, Istorii, i Etnografii pri Kazanskom Universilele (Kazan, Rússia) 1906: 22. ;Russ, L.: The Complete Mancala Games Book: How to Play the World's Oldest Board Games. Marlowe & Company, Nova Iorque (EUA) 2000, 21-22. ;Scott, K.: [http://www.math.uaa.alaska.edu/~afkas/cs303/Section4Togiz/AssignmentsAndBackground/togizkumalak.doc Togiz Kumalak.] University of Alaska / Computer Science, Anchorage (EUA) 2005. 21-22. ;Sharipov, C. A. & Seitshanov, A. M.: Laws of Toguz Kumalak Game. Ministry of Tourism and Sports of the Republic of Kazakhstan, Commitee of Sports Affairs, Astana (Cazaquistão) 2006. ;Sharipov, C. & Shotayev, M.: Toguz Kumalak: Igra Intellektualov. Alma-Ata (Cazaquistão) 2006. ;Shotayev, M.: Rules of Intellectual Game: Toguz Kumalak. Turkistan (Cazaquistão) 2005. ;Shotayev, M.: Togyzkumalak's Compositions. Astana (Cazaquistã) 2015. ;Sinayuç, O.: Oğuzkent'te Zihinsel bir oyun: Piç. Na: Türk Folklar Araştırmaları '' 1974; 29 (6). ;Totenayev, B. : ''Kazaktun Ulttik Oyundari / Kazakhskie natsional'nye igry. Alma-Ata (Cazaquistão) 1994. ;Zelinskaya, I.: Domino, Nardi, Kosti. Moscow (Rússia) 2001. Imagens Image:Toguz kumalak.jpg|Tabuleiro de Toguz Kumalak, Cazaquistão Image:Astana 2005.jpg|Torneio de Toguz Kumalak no Astana (Cazaquistão), 5 de Julho de 2005 Image:ToguzKumalakTournament.jpg|Torneio de Toguz Kumalak dos estudantes (Cazaquistão) Image:Kurmambetov2.jpg|M. Kurmanbetov (à esquerda) e V. Babenko (à direita), 7 de Julho de 2005 Image:Festival Middle Asia and Kazakhstan.jpg|Toguz Kumalak Festival 2005 no Cazaquistão Image:Int_tournament_middle_asia_kazakhstan.jpg‎ |Participantes de Torneio Internacional de Ásia Central, Cazaquistão Image:IX_International_Tournaments_july_10,_2005._Astana._Winners_and_prizes.jpg| Sessão de entrega de prémios aos vencedores Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category: Jogo de Mancala